


Becoming A Man

by TheSecretAuthorForever



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Acceptance, Caught, Coming Out, M/M, Scene Extension, alleyway sex, secret, spit for lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretAuthorForever/pseuds/TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: After Stan storms out of his Bar Mitzvah, He and Richie have a chat about what happens next in their lives.Set in between the two Pennywise fights as kids. Based on scene from IT Chapter 2
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

1.

As I sat down in the pews of the Beth Emith Congregation, I looked around me. The pews surrounding the bimah (the center platform) with Stan and three other men, one being his father, standing upon it. Their clothing all the same, topped off with the kippah on their heads. Sitting around me were many people, presumably the friends and family of Stan. Some of them were wearing traditional Jewish garb and some, like me, were in normal dress clothing. The synagogue was full, yet of all the seats, I was the only member of the Losers Club in attendance.

Ever since we left that hellhole of a house where IT lived, the Losers Club has been torn apart. Eddie broke his arm, Bill wouldn't let down, Ben was seriously injured and Stan was scared, it was the worst case scenario from the battle that we had fought in there. My mind is still scarred from the room full of clown statues. My close proximity to the clown. My close proximity to my death. But what really scarred me was the punch that Bill landed on me. It hit directly on my cheek and caused me to fall to the ground. When I looked up to him from the ground I could see the anger on his face transition into pure fear that was then fueled by anger. He even tried to get another hand on me but thankfully Ben stopped him before anything else could happen. I was lucky to not get injured in that house and now I just wanted to get the fuck out of there. I looked back to see all the members of the Losers club staring at me as I went to my bike and rode off. I was done with this shit. Done with the fucking clown.

On the bike ride home, I didn’t talk to anyone. We all went our separate ways, well until two days later when my mom told me that they had gotten the invitation to Stan’s Bar Mitzvah in the mail. I told her that me and Stan were having issues right now, but it didn’t sway her away. Besides, Stan’s mom and my mom were actually decent friends from all the times that had talked while we messed around. So the day came and I was forced into my light blue suit jacket and blue and yellow dotted tie and we arrived after a short drive. I haven’t even talked to Stan since the day we fought, I hoped he would at least act like I existed. 

I watched him as he read the words of the Torah in language that I definitely did not understand. For people who don’t practice the Jewish faith, It was definitely an interesting experience that I am not going to voluntarily attend again for any other person. But then, he started talking and this was definitely not from the Torah because it was in English.

“The word ‘Leshanot’ comes up a lot which means ‘to change, to transform.’ Which makes sense I guess, because today I’m supposed to become a man. It’s funny though, everyone I think, has some memories they’re prouder of than others, right? And maybe that’s why change is so scary. ‘Cause the things we wish we could leave behind, the whispers we wish we could silence, the nightmare we most want to wake up from, the memories we wish we could change, the secrets we feel like we have to keep are the hardest to walk away from. The good stuff? The pictures in our mind that fade away the fastest? Those pieces of you it feels easiest to lose. Maybe I don’t want to forget. Maybe if that’s what today is all about forget it right?” Stan said to the entirety of the room. 

All of this speech felt deep and emotional, coming straight from the heart. Yet that last line threw that all away. It was almost astonishing before he started talking again.

“Today I’m supposed to become a man, but I don’t feel any different.” Stan said as he walked down from the bimah and down to the floor level. His dad tried to cut him off but he stared at him as he started to talk again. “I know I’m a loser. And no matter what, I always fucking will be.”

Almost every person in the room gasped when he said the F Word. I have a feeling that is not an everyday occurrence in the Jewish faith. I don’t know what came over me as I watch Stan move to the exit of the main room, but I felt my entire body gain a jolt of energy as I stood up and clapped my hands, soon being grabbed by my arm by my mother telling me to sit back down. I watched Stan leave as his father quickly ran out after him leaving the microphone on the ground. One of the men from the bimah quickly retrieved the microphone and tried talking into it. It turned out that the small drop that happened when Stan let go of the microphone was enough to break it.

The man, realizing that the Microphone was broken, spoke up. “Thanks for coming” he yelled before quickly meeting with a group of men who had been talking on the bimah. 

My mom stood up and I followed suit as everyone started heading out towards the exit. The lobby had trays of cookies and many cups of what seemed to be punch but most people walked out. It was weirdly quiet after the Stan’s display. I kept looking for him on the way out but he was nowhere to be found. No doubt his dad pulled him into a back room and was probably yelling his guts out.

It’s one thing to go on an outburst and say “fuck” during your bar mitzvah, it’s another thing for your father to be a Rabbi and then do the things listed before. Eventually me and my mom got to the car and we started pulling out of the parking lot when I saw Stan rush out of the building. I watched as he looked around and then I could tell he noticed my mother’s car. There was a small line of cars trying to leave in front of us when I turned to my mom. 

“I need to talk Stan” I told my mom, unlocking the door and opening it.

My mom just sighed and looked at me. “He’s usually such a nice boy”, she said. I exited the car and walked toward Stan.

Stan locked eyes with me and when we got close, we hugged for a good thirty seconds. We didn’t say a word, we just hugged. It was nice.

Finally we let go of the hug and I looked toward the door. Stan’s dad was standing there looking at us.

“Let’s go. I don’t want to be here” Stan said taking my hand and guiding me away. 

“O… Okay” I said back to him. 

We walked for a good seven or eight minutes before we reached the park and decided to sit down at a bench. I could tell Stan was fidgety. 

“Well that was certainly a display” I told Stan trying to make it into a joke.

“I don’t know what came over me” Stan started to say. “It just happened.”

“I thought it was cool” I said to him, he just stared at me, his face serious.

“Well you aren’t the one who has to deal with this for the rest of your fucking life” Stan said to me. I just stared back.

“So, at least you are a man now right?” I said back to Stan. “I mean, that’s what this entire thing is about”

“Yeah, but I don’t feel any different. There’s no giant burden lifted off my shoulders, I still feel like… I still feel like me. Nothing has changed” Stan said to me.

“Yeah, it’s not like you lost your virginity by reading a book” I said again trying to make it a joke. This time I felt terrible after saying it, but it was too late to shut myself up.

Stan just sat there on the bench and his face started to scrunch up with worry. He started talking again. “Hey Richie, can I tell you something that happened to me?” 

I looked at him, from what I could tell this wasn’t a joke. I responded to him. “Uh, okay”. I watched him. His legs were shaking violently, a few beads of sweat were dropping from his forehead.

“A couple of days ago, during school… remember when you lost your bag?” Stan said to me.

I didn’t think much of it. I know I left my bag in Bio, but It wasn’t ten minutes before I was able to get out of P.E. to go grab it. 

“Yeah?” I said to him.

“Well I saw you leave without it and I was going to yell at you that you forgot it, but then I saw something inside your bad that I don’t think you wanted me to know about” Stan said to me. Now I was the one who had his legs shaking.

Shit, he didn’t see THAT, did he?

“Uh, what did you see?” I said. I’m sure what I saw from him was now the same for me. I could feel the sweat accumulating on my forehead already.

Stan just looked at me when he said the next sentence to come out of his mouth. “Blueboy?” 

Shit. He saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“Um… that was nothing” I started to say to Stan. Stan looked me in the eyes.

“Richie, are you gay?” Stan asked me point blank. There was no way out of this. I just had to say it.

I shifted around before I finally let the words slip out of my mouth. “Don’t you fucking tell anybody”

“Oh, I already told the whole school” Stan said to me. Before I could say anything, he spoke again. “Just kidding!” 

My heart went from pounding to extreme pounding to normal pounding again.

“That’s not fucking funny” I said to Stan. I looked into Stan’s eyes again. Stan’s beautiful brown eyes. His cute facial features. The cute curly mop-like light brown hair on his head, I hadn’t even realized that he had changed into his street clothes yet. Probably a good idea, it would look really weird if he was still wearing his clothes from the bar mitzvah.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing” Stan said to me, trying to get my spirits back up. 

“You see how people in this town treat fucking fags?” I said to him. He just looked at me. Then he pulled out a piece of paper out of his jean pocket. He unfolded it and I could tell what it was immediately, it was a page out of my magazine. I hadn’t even realized that a page was missing.

The page featured a nude photo of some young guy, he was sitting in a seductive pose and was blowing a kiss to the camera. I could feel my groin start to tingle at the sight of the image. I kept looking down at the picture when Stan gave a small grunt. I looked up at him and his face was getting closer to mine and his lips were getting closer to mine. Before I knew it Stan’s face and mine met at the lips. I was having my first real kiss and I was too shocked to enjoy it. Stan pulled away and he grabbed my hand. We stood up and left the park and found the nearest alleyway. As he guided me down the alley, we turned behind a building and he made the move to kiss me again. This time I actually could enjoy it and soon after we were making out. I could feel his tongue asking to enter my mouth and I let him inside. This also allowed my tongue to do the same. I never thought my life would be this good and this was only the beginning.

Soon into our make out session I could feel Stan’s hand move down from my head down to my groin area that was covered in clothes. I was clearly hard based on the tent and he grabbed it and squeezed it. This caused me to do a small moan into his mouth, but that didn’t stop the kissing. I moved my hand down to his groin area and I felt around his as well. After about three minutes or so he broke off the kiss and grabbed my belt buckle. To my surprise on his end, he had already undone his belt before we started making out so when I pushed down on his pants they fell down without any issue. After about twenty seconds, he finally figured out how to undo my belt and it wasn’t long before my pants were falling to the floor as well. His dick was much more defined by his boxers and I honestly couldn’t wait.

I pulled down his boxers to reveal his 5.5 inch monster. For being 13, that was a nice sized dick and it is definitely possible that it will grow even more. I was amazed and just stared at it for a solid 30 seconds. Stan watched me as I gazed at his prized organ. But then he went for my waist and took down my undergarments. My 4.5 inch toy was then revealed to the world and it made Stan smile.

“Well, what do you want to do now?” Stan said to me. I looked back into his eyes and he moved in for another kiss that of course I accepted. I felt him take my dick into his hands. My first handjob. And I soon did the same for him. We kept kissing and stroking dicks until I felt the cum start rising from my balls.

I had only started cumming three months ago, and the stimulation was almost overbearing, but luckily I was able to pull away before I exploded. My break from the action didn’t last long though as Stan moved his hand up to my shoulder and pushed me down. I obliged with him and was met with his beautiful cock in front of my face. I opened my mouth and before I could even think about it he rammed his dick right into my mouth almost halfway. I almost choked but I was able to steady myself and once that happened it became much more manageable. 

Since I realized I was gay I wondered what a dick tasted like, turns out it just takes like skin that has a tint of salt. I didn’t mind it at all. I pushed myself to go all the way down on Stan’s cock when I really felt my throat start to spasm and my gag reflex start to take action. It wasn’t terrible, but I was coughing as his dick left my mouth.

“Richie… that was amazing” Stan said looking down at me. I looked up at him with a smile. I didn’t even realize that he had taken off his shirt revealing his two small nipples on his flat chested body. I stood back up and before I could go in for another kiss, Stan talked to me. “Take off you shirt” Stan said. I was still wearing a fucking suit so I had to take a good four minutes taking it off in a way that wouldn’t leave it sitting in the dust. I left it on hanging over a tree branch nearby and then I went back over to Stan. Stan immediately moved his mouth over my nipple and it turned out that nipples were actually very sensitive. As he sucked on my nipples I started giving out small moans and when he brought is hand back to my dick I was basically in sex heaven. Of course then Stan moved his head down from my nipples, down my body and eventually kissed up my shaft and then took the whole thing in one. My dick was engulfed in a warm wet mouth and it was safe to say that I was very pleased with my situation right now. He kept sucking for a good four or five minutes before I felt the cum rising again. This time though, I couldn’t hold it.

Before I could say anything my body let go and I started spurting out cum in five or six decent shots, it was by far the biggest cum I had ever let loose. Stan’s head held still while I shot my load and when he let my dick out of his mouth he kept his mouth closed and swallowed the entire load. He then stood up and kissed me again. I could taste the salty smell of my cum in his mouth.

He pulled away from my face but grabbed my bare ass in his hands. “You want to go all the way?” Stan said to me. His face was fucking beautiful as always. I looked him in the eyes, he could tell I was worried. “Don’t worry Richie, I’ll be careful with you”

I looked into his eyes and then I just nodded my head. I watched as Richie spit a glob of saliva onto his finger and then I felt him rub that finger against my anal opening. It almost made me jump but I was able to hold back. “We don’t have any lube right now so spit will have to make do” Stan said as he started pushing into my hole slowly. He quickly took his hand away and spit on it again. This time he made it more into my hole. After another quick spit renewal, he was able to get his finger into my ass and it did hurt, but it wasn’t terrible. Stan then pushed me back down to suck on his dick some more and he was able to find a position that allowed him to finger me while I was sucking him off. Soon though I found that he was doing most of the work as he started face fucking me and almost choking me every time he got his dick deep inside my mouth.

Eventually he pulled his dick out of my mouth and told me to get on all fours. He spit directly at my asshole and then lined his dick up with my entrance. When he pushed it, his dick slid up my crack, but when he lined it up for the second time he hit paydirt and my god did it hurt like hell. It hurt like beyond hell, but Instead of saying anything I just stayed silent. Stan started pounding my hole slowly but after two minutes he had gone from a slow pace to basically jackhammering my ass. He was so powerful on me that his body fell onto me and knocked me to the ground, it didn’t matter though because he kept fucking my tight ass. It was about three minutes in when I started to moan and with that Stan started to slap my ass hard while he fucked it. He also used his other hand to cover my mouth so that my moans couldn’t be heard as well. I could tell though that his were definitely not muffled as his moans got louder and louder until he eventually moaned a very loud roar and his movements stopped completely except for his dick pulsating inside of me.

When he pulled out of me, I felt a warm liquid running out of my ass. I quickly gathered that he had cum inside of me. It was totally worth it. 

“Woah” Stan said standing back up. My ass hurt like hell but I was able to stand up as well. “So that’s what it feels like to be a man” Stan said to me. I just smiled back to him.

All of a sudden I heard a bicycle coming down the alleyway and when the boy on the bike saw us, his jaw basically dropped.

“Stan? Richie?” The boy said.

“Care to join us Eddie?” Stan said looking back to me. I looked at him and then back at Eddie.

I smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
